


Closeness

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (I've never wrote it before so it may not be written well xD), Affection, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bromance to Romance, Caring nice souls, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Friends after that, Gay, Gentleness, His thoughts mostly on him, Intimacy, Julius (male oc) loves White Hat's cold skin, Kissing, Lovers eventually, M/M, Male Bonding, One Shot Collection, Talking, These two are close, They have that kind of relationship, Thinking about stuff in their life, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm, White Hat Is A Soft Guy & I dare anyone to tell me otherwise [xDD], bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A series of One-shots with Julius [male oc] & White Hat, their relationship slowly developing from a bromance into romance 💙
Relationships: Dr. Slug & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), White Hat & Original Male Character(s), White Hat/Original Male Character(s)





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> Julius is the reverse version of Jack [both of them are my male ocs], like White Hat is the opposite to Black Hat. Also, Jared is the reverse version of Julian. Like Dr. Slug is the opposite to Dr. Flug. Just so you all know xD 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> What that older male thinks & How Julius and his eldritch boss, White Hat usually spend time together.

White Hat walked down the hallway, thinking to himself again. He liked being around Julius. He was nice, like him. 

Everything has been good. 

He has noticed that Julius likes to stay with him, usually talking a bit. 

While Jared liked to be around Slug, for some reason. 

All the eldritch boss cares about is that those two were getting along, strangely, but it was also nice to see that Slug has a friend now. That scientist didn't really like to be with others or talk to them. But he liked Jared, which was great to White Hat. 

It's been a few months since Julius and Jared had started working for him. 

White Hat was glad that they stayed. He enjoyed them there, especially Julius. 

He thought about Julius. He noticed the other male. Then, he walked over to him, with a slight smile again now. 

Julius talks normally to his boss, as both of them had a smile, being nice to each other. He liked the eldritch, although he wasn't going to say anything. Yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Later that evening -_ **

White Hat was resting, laying on Julius’s bed, his back against it. He had his hands folded neatly on his stomach, fingers locked together. His head was in Julius’s lap. 

In the silence, he got deep in his thoughts. It was nice. He closed his eyes, relaxing. 

He rested there with the other male. 

With him, he felt good, especially because of Julius’s nice aura. 

Julius sat up, reading a book now. He didn't mind White Hat's presence, he actually loved it. 

He heard someone breathing softly and glanced down, he stared at him. 

White Hat was asleep, peacefully, it seemed. 

Julius smiled warmly at that. He touched White Hat's face now, gently, feeling how cold and soft this older demon’s skin is. He liked it a lot. 

He kept his smile, as he read his book again, quietly. He lets the eldritch rest a bit now. 

His thoughts were also on his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
